Conexión
by ISayPurr
Summary: Makoto está extraño y eso Haru lo sabe muy bien, pero él no es tan perceptivo como su mejor amigo así que no sabe qué le sucede y, por supuesto, quiere averiguarlo.


¡Buenas noooches!

Mi primer fanfic de Free! que espero les guste mucho.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Conexión.**

No era un secreto para nadie del Iwatobi Swim Club la comunicación especial que existía entre ellos. Los únicos que habían tardado un poco en entender aquella capacidad que tenían Haruka y Makoto para comunicarse sin que el primero tuviera que abrir la boca fueron Rei y Gou. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, comenzó a ser habitual para todos los miembros. Incluso para Aya-sensei que solía citar a Shakespeare cuando los veía "_Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero"._ Pero Haru no estaba de acuerdo, él nunca había tenido que poner a prueba la amistad de Makoto ni el de ojos verdes la suya. El vínculo que los unía iba mucho más allá.

Por eso, Haru sabía que algo no iba bien desde que Makoto fue a buscarlo aquella mañana a su casa. En primer lugar, porque sólo le ordenó una vez que saliera de la bañera y fue a preparar el desayuno, caballa, por supuesto, pero había algo en los gestos de Makoto que parecía muy forzado. Aquella sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba fue algo que Haru echó de menos nada más abrir Makoto la puerta del baño.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el de ojos azules no era tan atento ni perceptivo como su mejor amigo. Así que, aunque sabía que algo le pasaba a Makoto no sabría decir el qué. Aun así, había algo que caracterizaba a Haruka Nanase más que su Free Style...

- Makoto, ¿estás bien?

... y era su falta de tacto y consideración. Por ello, cuando fueron a los vestuarios para prepararse para el nuevo entrenamiento que Gou había traído esa mañana, simplemente abordó a su amigo antes de ir a la piscina. Makoto se extrañó al verlo en el vestuario, tampoco era un secreto que Haruka Nanase en lugar de calzoncillos llevaba su amado bañador, pero le sorprendió su pregunta.

- Claro, Haru-chan – sonrió, quedando en bañador.- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – preguntó, ahora algo extrañado ante la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

A pesar de sus palabras sin duda alguna tranquilizadoras, Haruka paseó sus profundos ojos por toda la silueta de Makoto. No le gustaba lo que veía a través del musculoso y estilizado cuerpo, ni la sonrisa cansada que no se extendía hasta sus ojos. No sabía por qué. Así que no respondió y salió de los vestuarios rumbo a la piscina. ¿Acaso se lo estaba imaginando todo?

Makoto Tachibana parpadeó varias veces. Eran pocas las ocasiones que no entendía la actitud de Haru y aquella, sin duda, era una de ellas. Miró su rostro en el viejo espejo que Nagisa trató de reparar en su día. Notaba sus ojos arder y su cuerpo cansado. Le había costado horrores levantarse por la mañana, pero supuso que se trataba de las horas extras que pasaba entrenando de más incluso después de llevar a Haru a casa. Así que seguramente era cansancio.

Se palmeó ambas mejillas para recuperaran algo de su color habitual y salió dispuesto a darlo todo y mucho más. Cuando salió fuera de los vestuarios se dio cuenta de que Nagisa y Rei ya estaban nadando bajo los gritos de ánimo de Gou y que Haru no se encontraba en el agua, sino al lado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Haru? – lo llamó.

El de ojos azules lo miró inexpresivo.

- Estoy hablando con Kou sobre mi programa de entrenamiento – sus palabras consiguieron que la mencionada dejara de animar a los chicos para observar a Makoto y a Haruka.- ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ah? Sí, claro – asintió, no muy segura, pero se dirigió a Makoto para darle las instrucciones sobre el programa de hoy.

Makoto preguntó por qué había disminuido el nivel de entrenamiento y Gou contestó que era el último día de la semana y que nunca estaba de más tener una jornada tranquila. El de ojos verdes analizó el rostro de la muchacha, pero aquella linda sonrisa no le desveló nada inusual. Así que después de mirar por última vez a su amigo de la infancia, Makoto ahogó un suspiro resignado y se metió en el agua. Casi dio un respingo ante la temperatura de la misma, ¿por qué estaba tan fría si estaban en buena estación?

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, Haru-sempai? – preguntó Gou al llegar a su lado.

- Controla su tiempo. A pesar de que has disminuido el ritmo verás que ha aumentado – Gou asintió y fue hacia la calle de Makoto para hacer lo que Haruka le había dicho.

Haru-sempai tenía razón. Apuntó el tiempo en la hoja de estadísticas mirando preocupada el cronómetro y a Makoto que, con tan solo hacer 400 metros, respiraba con dificultad y estaba agotado. Tal vez...

- Makoto – la chica se arrodilló al borde de la piscina y el atractivo joven nadó hasta ella.- Ne, ¿has estado esforzándote demasiado? Estamos en época de exámenes y...

- Estoy bien, Kou-chan – sonrió.

Ella suspiró. Makoto jamás admitiría nada con tal de no preocupar a los demás. Estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla del chico, este se sorprendió.

- Cuídate. Nos preocuparás más si te sucede algo que si comienzas a tomarte las cosas con más calma. ¿Vale?

Makoto asintió dubitativo. Gou se levantó y fue hasta la calle donde Haru llevaba un buen rato parado, observándolo. Decidió que tratar de entender el comportamiento de sus amigos era demasiado para él en aquellos momentos así que simplemente volvió a tumbarse en el agua, recorriendo el cielo con sus ojos verdes mientras se dejaba arropar.

- Tenías razón – afirmó la chica enseñándole a Haru la hoja con los tiempos.- Estás preocupado, ¿verdad? – él no contestó, no hacía falta que lo hiciera.- Haru-sempai, Makoto probablemente esté cansado debido al estrés acumulado; tengo entendido que vuestra jornada de exámenes este semestre ha sido bastante dura... Además, Nagisa-chan me ha contado que después de llevarte a casa vuelve a la piscina a entrenar.

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa se levantó para ir a hablar con Rei y Nagisa, es decir, para echarles la bronca pues hacía unos minutos que habían dejado de entrenar y el rubio no dejaba de molestar al otro.

Después de los entrenamientos y de despedirse del resto del Iwatobi Swim Club, Haru y Makoto recorrieron el camino de todos los días. Sin embargo, no era como todos los días; Makoto no intentaba establecer una conversación que él respondía con gestos y tampoco le decía que tomara un baño corto y cenara al llegar a casa para que pudiera descansar.

- Makoto.

- ¿Hm? Dime, Haru-chan.

- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

Makoto lo miró por un segundo. Perplejo. Parpadeó.

- Ah... claro. ¿Sucede algo?

- Necesito ayuda con matemáticas – respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente sin tener tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello por lo que Makoto alzó una ceja incrédulo: Haru era el mejor de la clase en matemáticas.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sospechar un poco más del comportamiento de Haruka. Sin embargo, no tenía una explicación clara así que pasaron por su casa a recoger una muda de ropa y los apuntes necesarios y emprendieron la marcha por las escaleras hasta la casa del menor.

Mientras Haru abría la puerta, Makoto ponía una mano en su pecho: le costaba respirar y le dolía, pero no le dio más importancia. Esa noche no podría ir a entrenar, Haru se daría cuenta enseguida de que... Un momento, ¿y si se trataba de eso? Makoto miró al chico que estaba sentado justo enfrente de él. Habían comenzado a practicar unos ejercicios de matemáticas. ¿Y si Haru lo había descubierto? ¿Estaba enfadado por ir a la piscina después de echarle miles de veces la bronca a él porque se cuidara más?

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Haru se había acercado demasiado a él.

- ¿H-HARU? – exclamó, sorprendido y retrocediendo un poco.

- Estás rojo – puntualizó el de ojos azules que se terminó de acercar a él para posar su frente contra la de Makoto.- Me has mentido – susurró, notando el calor sofocante que manaba del musculoso cuerpo del estilo espalda.

Makoto se sonrojó. Había sido descubierto.

- Esta mañana estabas enfermo y ahora estás peor – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza aunque estaba claro que si Makoto no quería levantarse él no podría moverlo, pero el castaño se movió confundido.- Tienes fiebre – aclaró una vez que llegaron a su habitación.- Coge el pijama, date una ducha de agua caliente y ven a cenar. No más estudiar por hoy, mañana no vas a la escuela y se acabaron los entrenamientos clandestinos a altas horas de la madrugada, Makoto.

El aludido no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado tantas palabras seguidas salir de la boca de Haru así que simplemente hizo lo que le había ordenado sin poder rechistar. ¿Estaba enfadado? Después de salir de la ducha intentó ayudarlo con la cena, pero Haru lo despachó enseguida a su cuarto con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica ninguna.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Dio un salto en la cama.

- Ah... sí.

Puso una bandeja delante de sus narices: era sopa. Miró sorprendido a Haru ya que estaba seguro de que le llevaría caballa para cenar.

- Ahora me vas a explicar por qué lo has hecho – le puso la cuchara delante de las narices y lo obligó a que comenzara a comer.

Makoto suspiró.

- Sólo... sólo quería no quedarme atrás – confesó, después de probar la sopa, estaba buena, Haru no sólo sabía cocinar caballa.

- ¿Quedarte atrás? – repitió, buscando en uno de sus cajones el termómetro para ponérselo a Makoto y ver qué tan mal se encontraba.

- Sí. De ti – admitió, su voz ronca.

La gripe empeoraba.

Haru se detuvo entonces para observarlo.

- Tú nunca te quedarás atrás, Makoto – susurró, encontrando por fin el termómetro y colocándoselo a su amigo debajo del brazo.- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Tú no estás detrás de nadie, tú no estás detrás de mí... – soltó un suspiro y se apartó los pelos mojados de la cara.- Tú caminas a mi lado, Makoto.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos.

- Termínate la sopa.

Contuvo un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se colaba por sus labios. Haru nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Y... ¿qué tal?

Espero sus opiniones ^^

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
